The Mistress arrives
by animegirlyd
Summary: Loki's mistress Angrboda is sent to Earth and she has entered Mayura's high school, what could she have in mind and what will Loki do? Changed the title, would be much appropiate, you know from mythological facts. Thanks WildfireDreams
1. New Girl, Fushigy Mystery, Pick Up

It was a beautiful morning, the sky was clear, the birds were singing, and… Mayura was late to school once again.

"Oh, no, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up!" Mayura exclaimed as she took a toast from the table and ran out of the door of her house. "Bye Dad! I'll see you later!"

"Mayura take care and remember to call whenever you're going to be late!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Mayura's father sighed at the sight of his daughter running to school, "She has surely grown a lot, even though I do not approve of her going to that detective agency."

* * *

"Okay class today we have a new student in our classroom today," the teacher announced.

"I wonder who could be the new student," Mayura murmured.

"Please come in," the teacher said to the student outside the classroom.

Everyone turned to look at the purple haired girl who entered, she was really pretty and every guy held their breath.

"Could she be… no she couldn't be, or could she," Narugami murmured at the sight of the girl.

"Her name is Spica Angrboda, and she will be joining our class starting today, now where should you sit? Ah, yes there is a place just next to Daidouji; would you care to sit next to her?"

Without uttering a word Spica walked to the sit the teacher had mentioned. Mayura felt Spica's gaze on her, she didn't know why that girl was looking at her with such intensity.

_This girl is making me nervous and I do not know why, _Mayura thought.

_Angrboda? Could she really be…? _Narugami was really unsettled by the presence of this new girl.

Later when school was over and Mayura was in Loki's house she told him about that new girl.

"I was _so_ uncomfortable with her sitting next to me, she didn't utter a word not even when I tried to be polite and ask her from where she came from," Mayura said while taking her cup of tea from the table.

"What is the girls name?" Yamino asked.

"Umm… let me think… I guess it was Spica Angrboda," Mayura answered thoughtfully.

"Angrboda! Could that girl be?" Fenrir asked Yamino.

"Spica?" Loki said thoughtfully.

"Loki-kun do you know that girl?" Mayura asked because Loki was really thoughtful since she mentioned the girls name.

"No, I don't think so," Loki smiled at Mayura.

In that moment Narugami barged in Loki's office, "Loki, we need to talk!"

"Ah, Narugami-kun, what brings you over here?" Mayura stood up.

"Eh, Daidouji, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'what are you doing here'? I always come to Loki's house after school," Mayura replied.

"Oh, yeah I forgot," Narugami smiled nervously. "Glasses come over here for a moment," Narugami said.

"Y-Yeah," Yamino replied.

"I need you to take Daidouji to the kitchen and distract her with something, so I can speak with Loki," Narugami whispered to Yamino.

"Fine, I'll take her to the kitchen," Yamino whispered back, still a bit nervous from being so close to Narugami. "Eh… Mayura-san, would you like to eat some cake in the kitchen?"

"Yes! I love the cakes that you make Yamino-san," replied Mayura.

"Cake?" Fenrir who had been about to fall asleep broke from his doze at the mentioning of cake. "Wait for me!" Fenrir yelled at his brother and quickly ran out the door.

A sweat drop appeared on Loki and Narugami's forehead. "Fenrir is sure full of energy when it comes to food and sweets," Loki said.

"Yeah," agreed Narugami, but right then he snapped back to reality remembering what he had come to do. "Loki, Angrboda has come to Earth."

"Are you sure?" Loki asked, "Just because she has the same name as…"

"I'm positive Loki, she looked exactly like her, same purple hair and eyes, same quietness that can make nervous even the most shy of people, and same huge appetite; I saw her eat more than I do!" Narugami exclaimed.

"What do you think she came to do here?" Loki asked.

"C'mon Loki, you're not so slow are you? She obviously found out that you're in love with a mortal!" Narugami rolled his eyes at Loki.

"I'm not in love with Mayura," Loki said turning into a light shade of red.

"Whatever you say Loki," Narugami said, obviously enjoying Loki's expression.

"And anyway if she did find out that I'm here because of Mayura, and it's not because I'm in love with her, shouldn't she be after me and have come here first and not gone to school?" Loki said.

"You have a point there, but what if she has something planned," Narugami said.

Loki knew that it was uncommon of Narugami to be worrying so much, especially because he knew of Loki's motive on staying in Earth. "Fine Narukami, I want you to keep an eye on her, and just in case, I want you to protect Mayura."

"Yes, no matter what, I won't take an eye from that girl and I'll protect Daidouji… since she's so important to you," Narugami couldn't help on adding that last part just to annoy Loki.

"Narukami!" Loki yelled.

"Loki-tama, but what Narugami said is true…punyan," Eechan said floating to land on Loki's head.

"What are you saying Eechan?" Loki asked his shikagami friend.

"I can't tell you what I mean if you don't find it out by yourself," Eechan explained.

"So you won't tell me until I figure it out on my own?" Loki asked.

However, when Eechan was going to answer to that Mayura came rushing in holding Fenrir on her arms. "Loki-kun, Loki-kun, we've brought you some snacks!" Mayura said in her cheerful voice.

"I figured that you would like some sweets and tea at this time, if that is right with you, Loki-sama?" Yamino asked from behind Mayura with a trey of strawberry cheese cake and tea.

"Yes, thank you Yamino-kun," Loki smiled at his youngest son.

"Daddy, Daddy, could you give me some?" Fenrir asked from Mayura's arms.

"But nii-san you already had two cakes in the kitchen, you could get sick from eating all of that," Yamino said to Fenrir forgetting completely that Mayura was there.

" 'Nii-san'? Why do you call Fenrir 'nii-san'?" Mayura asked Yamino.

"Well…that is…er…because…" Yamino was working really hard on finding an excuse to his careless expression in language towards his elder brother, who we all know, but Mayura doesn't know, that is the little puppy in her arms.

"It's that Fenrir reminds Yamino so much of his brother that he started calling him like that," Loki said quickly, too quickly in fact.

_What a lame excuse,_ Narugami thought.

"Oh, I see, so Yamino-san misses his brother and since Fenrir reminds him of his brother so much he calms him like that?"

_But I guess that lame excuse works with Daidouji very well,_ Narugami thought again smiling at Mayura's naïveté.

"Yes, that's it Mayura-san," Yamino said after serving Loki and Narugami's tea. "Now I have to go clean the kitchen, if you excuse me…" with that said Yamino left the room.

"Oh, no! I promised Papa that I would help him with the temple today!" I have to get going!" Mayura said really worriedly.

"I'm going to be late to my job!" Narugami said stressed preparing himself to leave.

"Mayura, I'll walk you home," Loki said as he stood up.

"Thank you Loki-kun," Mayura smiled at Loki's proposal.

Then the trio left, well it will be a trio for Mayura, but it was actually a quartet because Eechan was still on top of Loki's head when they left his study. However on their way out Fenrir joined them. Moments later they were saying good-bye to Narugami, who apparently got a new job at a fast food restaurant.

When they arrived at the steps of the Daidouji temple, Mayura saw someone coming down the steps…

"Tha-That's Angrboda-san," Mayura murmured shocked from seeing her coming down the stairs of her temple.

"That's the girl you told me about?" Loki asked.

"Yes," was all Mayura could answer before the girl came completely down the steps and stopped in front of them.

Spica Angrboda was definitely the person everyone, except well, the mortals, that they had been thinking about.

"Daddy that's-" Fenrir began but then stopped when the girl looked down at him.

Then as if nothing had happened the girl walked away from them without uttering a single word.

_Yep, that's definitely Angrboda, but what on Earth is she doing here? Why is she even going to Mayura's school? And why did she pretend that she didn't know us? Could she have been sent by Odin to get rid of me?_ Loki had so many questions and no one to answer him, well, not now.

"Isn't she creepy? She stood there for like a minute and she didn't even smile or said a word in all that time, and then like nothing, she leaves!" Mayura was definitely stressed by Spica's presence there was no doubt about it.

"Well, let's keep going Mayura," Loki said coming back from his thoughts by Mayura's voice.

"Loki-tama are you okay? You seemed to have spaced out for a minute," said Eechan from Loki's head.

"Yes, Eechan I'm fine, don't worry," Loki replied and smiled.

"Eh… Loki, did you say something?" Mayura asked.

"No Mayura," Loki said.

_I must be hearing things…fushigi mystery! _Mayura thought.

_Right now she must be thinking that she's hearing voices and she must be thinking "fushigi mystery" as always, _Loki said in his mind and smiled. When they reached the top they found Misao Daidouji sweeping around the temple.

"Papa, I'm home!" Mayura said.

"Mayura wel…come…home," Mayura's father was obviously not happy at seeing Loki, his weird thingy that was always on his head, and the black puppy who seemed that he could understand what they were seeing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEXT TO MY DAUGHTER?!" and the things that they knew he was thinking came true when he said that.

"Calm down Mayura-papa we were just escorting her back home, that's all," Loki said calmly.

"I don't understand why Mayura can't hang out with normal people instead of weird ones like you, and that girl that came over was strange also," Mayura's father said thoughtfully.

"What girl Papa?" Mayura asked.

"She came over and asked about you…" Misao said remembering

* * *

_"Is Daidouji-san home?" asked the purple haired girl._

_"No, I think she's at her weird friend's house right now, like usual, sometimes I wish she would stop going to that place." Misao answered._

_Without another word she began walking towards the stairs._

_"Aren't you going to wait for her?" Misao asked, but the girl just ignored him._

* * *

"Mayura, you should really consider finding more normal friends; and stop hanging around people like this kid so much," Misao told his daughter.

"Papa, I don't even know her! She's a new student in my class; I'm even surprised that she spoke to you! Now that I think of it… How did she know where I live? Fushigi mystery!" Mayura said and put on her swirl glasses.

"Well, Mayura, I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Loki said to Mayura. _Why would Angrboda be looking for Mayura?_ He thought.

"Okay Loki-kun, I'll see you tomorrow, you to Fenrir," Mayura smiled and gave Loki and Fenrir a hug.

* * *

Loki was in his study thinking about everything that had happened that day, how Narugami had come worried because he had seen Angrboda; how he said that he couldn't be mistaking because that girl looked identical and acted the same way that Angrboda did; how Mayura had explained the feelings that she had gotten from that same girl and how nervous she had been around her; and then that same girl had come in their paths while taking Mayura home. So much thinking was giving Loki a headache.

"Daddy, the person that we saw today was…" Fenrir couldn't finish.

"Was Mother wasn't she?" Yamino finished for Fenrir.

"Yes, she was," Loki said.

(A/N: Angrboda is Loki's wife and the mother of Fenrir, Yamino, and Hel)

"Do you think that Mother would want to do something against the Mystery Girl?" Fenrir asked.

"Nii-san why are you saying such a thing?" Yamino asked.

"Because I felt really bad when she was just looking at the Mystery Girl," Fenrir replied.

"I felt the same way… punyan," Eechan said floating from Loki's head and landing on a soft pillow.

"It's a good thing I asked Narukami to take care of Mayura while at school," Loki said mostly to himself than to his sons or Eechan.

"You were very smart on asking that from Narugami, Loki-sama," Yamino said.

"Yes, but the problem is that something could happen while she's on her way over here, so I'll need you Yamino to go with Fenrir and pick up Mayura after school until we discover what's Angrboda—or should I call her Spica—planning," Loki looked worried even though if any of them mentioned anything, he would surely deny it.

"Don't worry Loki-sama, nii-san and I will pick up Mayura-san from school, it may even be an interesting experience," Yamino said, "Right, nii-san?"

"Don't you worry Daddy, will bring the Mystery Girl safe to you every single day," Fenrir said wagging his tail.

"Thank you, Yamino and Fenrir," Loki smiled at his sons' attitude on wanting to protect Mayura.

"Loki-tama," Eechan floated back to Loki's head.

"What is it Eechan?"

"I would like to help too, even though Mayura-tan can't see me, I would like to help too because Mayura-tan looks really nice," Eechan said.

"Okay you may go pick up Mayura too," Loki smiled at his pink, soft, friend.

The next day, Mayura was completely surprised at Yamino-san and Fenrir's appearance at the end of the school day. All the girls were murmuring at how romantic it was that her boyfriend (Yamino) to come pick her up along with their puppy (Fenrir).

"Yamino-san, what are you doing here?" Mayura asked.

"Well, Fenrir and I were walking by and we decided to wait for you so we could walk together to Loki-sama's house," Yamino said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a group of girls attacked both Mayura and Yamino.

"Hey, Daidouji-san, how did you get such a good looking boyfriend?" one girl asked Mayura.

"You're so lucky Mayu-chan," said another girl from the crowd.

"Hey, why don't you dump Daidouji and we go out?" Another girl asked Yamino.

"Aww… You have such a cute puppy; I want one like this one!" Said a girl trying to take Fenrir away.

Mayura, Yamino, and Fenrir grew sweat drops from the commotion of Mayura actually having a "boyfriend" as the group of girls thought.

"Wait…Yamino-san…is not—" but she was cut off by more comments and such nonsense.

"I think high school girls are dangerous either if they are mortals or immortals," Fenrir yelled out from being attacked by noisy girls who were hurting his hearing.

"Mayura-san let's run!" Without thinking, Yamino grabbed Mayura's hand and took hold of his brother and ran out of school grounds.

Once out of the sight of girlish squeals, they began walking towards the detective agency. Mayura sighed as they walked down the street. Today had been such a tiring day. Narugami had followed her all day and had kept her away from that weird girl. If she didn't know any better she would say that Narugami knows who the girl is and that, that girl would have a motive to do something to her, but as much as she had asked about why he was following her, he kept on changing the subject.

"Is something wrong Mayura-san?" Yamino asked after hearing Mayura sigh.

"No, it's nothing Yamino-san, it's just that today has been a really difficult day, that's all," Mayura said as they kept on walking.

When they arrived at the agency Mayura went straight to Loki's study.

"Hi Loki, any fushigy mysteries today?" Mayura asked, however not with her usual energy.

"What's wrong Mayura?" Loki asked noticing Mayura's lack of energy.

"Loki-sama, Mayura-san has had a rather exausting day today," Yamino said telling his father while serving some tea.

"Who wouldn't be exausted after all those girls going crazy because they thought that Yamino was Mystery Girl's boyfriend," Fenrir said still quite annoyed from those girls.

At that Loki coughed and Mayura turned to him, "Is something wrong Loki?" Mayura asked unawared of what Fenrir had said.

"Nothing's wrong Mayura, but I think I'll go with Yamino and Fenrir to pick you up tomorrow," Loki smiled.

"Pick me up? I thought that Yamino and Fenrir were just passing by when school ended," Mayura said clearly confused.

"Uh...that's right Mayura-san...Fenrir and I were just passing by, but we would like to go pick you up from now on," Yamino said with a sweatdrop formed, hoping that Mayura would leave it at that.

"Umm...okay Yamino-san, but please wait like around the corner, I'm pretty sure that the girls from my school would go even crazyer if they saw Loki, since he's so cute."

"Don't worry we'll make sure to wait for you around the corner," Loki replied, _Mayura thinks I'm cute eh?_

* * *

_**So that's it for this chapter, I'll try to upload the next one soon... probably when I get back to the U.S. since I'm in a foreign country right now for summer vacation. I promise to upload as soon as posible. **_

_**Thank you for reading this chapter.**  
_


	2. Accidents or Attemps?

"Hey, Daidouji-san," Kotaru, a rich kid and the most popular guy in school, aproached Mayura while she was on her way to her classroom.  
"Yes, Kotaru-kun?" Mayura replied smiling at him.  
"I heard that you have a boyfriend, is it true?" Kotaru asked while studying her, "Because I trully don't know who would go out with you"  
"No I don't--Wait, what's wrong with a guy wanting to go out with me?" Mayura looked at Kotaru with a really angry face.  
"Now, now, Daidouji-san, calm down," Kotaru sweat dropped.  
Mayura just humped at him and walked away to her classroom, Why was Kotaru-kun so surprised to hear a rummor that I have a boyfriend, I'm a beautiful girl-- a beautiful detective assistant nontless-- he shouldn't be surprised. Mayura was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice anyone walking her way until.  
They both crashed into eachother.  
"Ah, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking," Mayura stood up from the floor, rubbing her head, and not looking who she had bumbed into, "I'll help--" when she finally did notice who she had bumbed into she almost jumped from surprise and fear, she had bumbed against Spica! That girl always seemed to make Mayura uneasy even though that girl hadn't talked to her or smiled. Recovering from her shock Mayura streached her hand to help Spica up, "I'm sorry Angrboda-san." Mayura managed to smile, and once Spica was back on her feet, Mayura bowed and walked pass her, but once out of her sight she began to walk a bit faster until she was safe in her classroom. There she sighed in relief, Angrboda-san sure scares me.

* * *

School seemed to last forever for Loki who paced around his study impatiently. He told himself it was because he didn't know what could happen to Mayura if she was alone with Spica, but he figured that since Spica made her really unconfortable she would probably get away from her if they ever were alone, plus Thor would be there also keeping an eye on both of them. So why the hell was he worrying so much?! "I'll just sit on my desk and read a book, that way time would go faster and the more calm I will be," Loki murmured to himself.  
Thirty minutes passed and Loki still couldn't concentrate on his book, he kept on thinking on Mayura's well-being and aslo the fact that when Yamino had gone to pick her up, they had thought of them as a couple, which for some reason made him stiff with a rush of an emotion he couldn't put a name to.  
"Loki-sama, are you ready to go pick up Mayura-san from school? School'll end in twenty minutes, which will be enough time to get there," Yamino said entering with Fenrir and Eechan.  
"Ah, yes," Loki said looking up as if he had been so engrossed on his book, but inside he was bursting from inpatience. Slowly Loki stood up and in company of his two sons and Eechan they left to pick up Mayura.

* * *

Narugami was worried, strange things had been happening to Mayura that day: She had almost fallen from the stairs, someone put a lot of pepper on her lunch, and a bucked of cold water almost fell on top of her! Fortunatly he had been there to protect her, but he wasn't sure for how will she be secure after school was over. Well, he shouldn't be worrying about since he was pretty sure that Loki would be taking over once she was out of school. But that, however, didn't stop him from worrying. Those accidents that had aflicted Mayura hadn't been coincidential, and near each and everyone of them he had noticed Spica nearby. So, could this mean that Spica was behind all of this? Narugami was pretty sure about it, but he didn't have any proff.  
"Ah, Narugami-kun, thanks for saving me today for the third time," Mayura said smiling at him while leaving the school's building.  
"Eh? I-It was nothing," Narugami replied blushing a little, "It was my job after all"  
"Job?" Mayura was confused.  
"Er...well, you know, as a real gentelman," Narugami covered quickly.  
"Ah," Mayura just looked ahead of her, and was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of girls.  
"Mayura-san, is your boyfriend coming to pick you up today as well?" a girl asked "Er...he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend from the detective agency," Mayura explained sweat dropping, They're still at it.  
"So, you don't mind if I take him right?" another girl asked her.  
"Eh?!"Mayura was surpised.  
"But I'm not sure about him being part of a detective agency, and since he's friend of yours he surely must be as weird as you," that same girl said.  
"Hey! I don't care if you guys treat me like that, but don't put my friends into this," Mayura said, something snapping inside of her.  
"Eh... Mayura-san... I-I'm sorry," the girl said taken aback by Mayura's reaction, even Mayura herself was surprised by it.

* * *

From behind a tree Spica heard and saw Mayura's reaction, she smiled grimly. I wonder if you'll treat my sons the same way if you found out.

* * *

"Sorry for taking so late!" Mayura said when she was where they had agreed to meet, "I was just being surrounded by the girls that attacked me yesterday," Mayura smiled.  
"Attacked?" Loki was onfused, she was attacked yesterday?  
"Yeah, well, not litterally Loki-kun," Mayura said when she noticed Loki's worried face "Loki-sama, remember what nii-san told you yesterday?" Yamino whispered on Loki's ears.  
"Ah, I see," Loki nodded, "So, Mayura should we get going"  
"Yeah," Mayura smiled and the four of them went to the detective agency together. However, following close by was Spica. What could she be thinking?

* * *

**_Yeah I know that this was a really short chapter, but hey, don't worry I promise I'll make this better._**

**_And thanks to those who reviewed and corrected me._**


	3. Mythical Birthday and Hidden Clues

Months had passed since that day where it seemed that the whole world was against Mayura. Now, her 17th birthday was nearing and she was excited because for the Daidouji family the 17th birthday was a really especial event, where, according to family's tales, the child would gain spiritual power. Of course, her father didn't believe such things, even though he had seen his own portion of supernatural events. Mayura, of course had made research on her family for it owning a temple and all... and she had found out about this tale.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me about this story before?" Mayura had complained.

"It's not true Mayura," her dad had shrugged it off.

"You're so mean," Mayura had hmped and closed herself in her room. "I can't wait until I'm 17," Mayura laid on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Mayura went to Loki's house to tell him about what would happen to her once she turned 17. She was so excited that she didn't notice a particular girl following calmly behind her. When Mayura finally arrived at the agency's gates was that Mayura felt someone watching her. She looked to where she had come from and... there was no one there. _I could have sworn that there was someone standing over there..._ "He, he, he, my mind must be playing tricks on me," Mayura shrugged lightly and entered through the gates. 

From a corner of the street Spica stood there, watching intently Mayura's back. _So this is where my precious Loki-sama lives. _Her lips curved in a slight smile.

* * *

"Loki-kun, Loki-kun!!!" Mayura marched in Loki's study.

"What is it Mayura? You look really animated today," Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I found out something incredible about my family!" Mayura said excitedly waiting for Loki's question.

"And what would that be?"

"I found out that when a member of our family turns 17 they get the ability to see the supernatural!"

Fenrir who had been sleeping on Loki's lap woke up after Mayura's entrance and had heard everything she had told Loki. _This is bad, if she gains the ability to see the supernatural wouldn't that mean that she would also be able to **hear **it? _Fenrir jumped from Loki's lap and went to the door that was still open. _I have to tell my brother about this._

"Eh, Loki, where's Fenrir going?" Mayura had been watching the pups movements from Loki's lap to the door.

"He's probably going to get something to eat" Loki shrugged. _The time to tell her the truth will come soon...if her family's stories are correct, then Mayura will be able to see Eechan and hear Fenrir's voice after she turns 17, or maybe even before that._

"Loki-kun, you look really thoughtful, are you okay?" Without Loki noticing Mayura had gotten extremly close to him. They were kissing distance, and Loki noticed that. He turned a light shade of red, and Mayura confusing this as a sign of sickness touched Loki's forehead with her right hand. "Loki-kun, you look like you have a fever, should I tell Yamino-san?"

"Eh...no, I'm fine," Loki smiled sweetly.

"Well, if you say so... I have to go Loki-kun. You guys are going to pick me up tomorrow right?" Mayura asked as she went to the door.

"Yeah, but why are you leaving so soon?" Loki couldn't help, but ask.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I have to get ready, since my 17th birthday is so special it goes through a much different ritual, and my birthday is next weekend so I have to help Dad with the preparations," Mayura replied.

"Oh, I see."

"You're going to come, right Loki-kun?" Mayura asked.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for anything in the world," Loki replied.

A look of relief came to Mayura's face, "I'll be waiting for you," she smiled and left to her home.

* * *

Narugami hadn't reported anything suspicious from Spica or any other accidents happening to Mayura, it was as if Spica had given up, but Loki knew too well that, that wasn't the case. Spica hardly gave up. Loki knew Spica was planning something, something that would either harm him, Mayura, or both of them. What the hell could Spica be planning?

"Loki-sama, you've been thinking too much, I think that's what Mayura-san told me before she left," Yamino said pouring some tea in Loki's cup. "Mayura-san told me to keep an eye on you because she thinks that you have a fever, but just don't want to admit it."

"That's ridiculous, you know that gods or monsters like us don't get sick that easily," Loki said annoyed, he had told Mayura not to tell Yamino because he knew that Yamino knew exactly why he had "gained a fever."

"I know Loki-sama, but Mayura-san doesn't know, she couldn't help but worry about something that she thinks is sickness, and you know that she wants you at her birthday party," Yamino replied.

"Speaking of which, Daddy, what are we going to do once Mistery Girl gains her spiritual powers?" Fenrir asked.

"I guess we'll have to tell her the truth..." Loki said.

"Are you planning on revealing yourselves to a mortal?" someone from outside the study said.

"Who's there?" Fenrir growled.

"Fenrir is that way to speak to your mother?" the girl stepped inside.

"M-Mommy..." Fenrir was surprised, he hadn't expected to see his mother in his dad's study.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"Can't I pay my lover a visit in his own house, now that you're not with Sygin..."

"Don't bring Sygin into the discussion," a look of sadness covered Loki's features.

"Why not? She left without telling you where, and you haven't seen her ever since," Spica was obviously enjoying making Loki suffer.

"You know perfectly well that Sygin is not that type of woman who would do something behind her husband's back, and I will not tolerate you insulting her that way," Loki stood up clearly angered, which were shown in his now red eyes.

"Loki-sama, you look handsome even in that childish look, I wouldn't be surprised if that mortal falls for you, I'm falling for you right now," Spica said.

"You know, you're much better when you're quiet," Loki said, "Now I want you to leave. Leave in this instant!"

"You're not going to let me see my children?" she asked.

"Why care now when you didn't even bother when we were younger?" Yamino asked.

"And after insulting our step-mother who is much precious to us? Why bother?" Fenrir said.

"Common, you know that I love you," Spica said.

"Yeah, then why didn't you ever come to visit me when I was chained up?" Fenrir asked.

"And why didn't you bother to come here to see how I was doing in the cold sea?" Yamino asked.

"Angrboda, leave now, you've done enough damage as it is," Loki said.

"I will never leave the path clear for either Sygin or that mortal girl!" Spica said and marched out of the house.

The three of them let out a breath that they were holding and for the first time Yamino slumped into the couch.

"This isn't the last that we have seen of Mother right Daddy?" Fenrir asked as he climbed up Loki's lap.

"No, Fenrir it isn't," Loki replied.

"What happened Loki-tama? Eechan asked as he entered the study.

"Spica came to visit," Loki replied, "Oh, where have you been Eechan?"

"I was with Mayura-tan, I'm so excited that she soon will be able to see me," Eechan smiled.

"Why were you with Mayura?" Loki asked.

"Well, if something happened to her on her way back home, someone would have to come and tell you, and since she still can't see me I figured it would be best if I went with her," Eechan explained.

"Ah. good thinking Eechan," Loki smiled.

"Loki-tama we're going to Mayura-tan's birhtday right?" Eechan asked.

"Of coourse Eechan," Loki replied.

"Good because I want to be the first supernatural thing Mayura-tan sees," Eechan said excitedly.

"Not if Fenrir talks first," Loki laughed.

"True... May I stay over at Mayura-tan's home for the weekend?" Eechan asked.

"As long as you don't show yourself to Mayura-papa," Loki warned, "I would never hear the end of it if he sees you," Loki said.

"I'll keep myself from Mayura-tan's papa if it means staying over at Mayura-tan's home for the weekend," Eechan said with determination.

"Good."

* * *

The week went flying by quickly, and it was now Friday. However Mayura had felt Spica's penetrating glare since the beginning of the week, she had always felt it, but this one was more intense, this one was felt with a really strong emotion, one that made it more uncomfortable. Narugami had also seen it. He had seen how Spica looked at Mayura and he knew instantly that she hated Mayura with all her soul. _Why is Angrboda looking at Mayura with such hatred, she hasn't done anything to her... unless she thinks that Mayura is taking Loki away from her? Nah... she already lost him centuries ago when he married Sygin... Now that I think about it... Mayura looks exactly like her... could she be? Nah, Mayura is a mortal, she's not a goddess._

"Narugami-kun... Narugami-kun," It was lunch time on Friday and she was trying to get Narugami's attention who was keeping an eye on Spica.

"Eh...yes Daidouji?" Narugami said finally coming back from his thoughts.

"Are you coming to my birthday on Saturday?" Mayura asked.

"Of course!"

"I'm glad!"

* * *

_**It seems that our always distracted Narugami is acting like a detective and connecting the pieces of the puzzle together... who would have thought about it? Narugami actually finding stuff out before Loki doing so. **_

_**The next chapter will be coming soon!!!**_

_**Look forward to it!  
**_


	4. Birthday Party, Scheme, and Lost Heart

_Gomen ne! I haven't been able to up load in a long time, but today that has changed. Hurray!!! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please enjoy._

* * *

Saturday was filed with all sorts of emotions for Mayura. She was excited, she was anxious, and she was sad, all at the same time. She was excited because this was finally her 17th birthday. She was anxious because she didn't want anything to go wrong on her birthday, and she was sad because on the most important day of her life (well, not the most important, but close to it), her mother wasn't here to see it. Well, at least she still had Papa, who had been looking out for her after her mother died so many years ago. Mayura was dressed in a beautiful pink dress that was puffed at the end. It looked sort of like a wedding gown, without of course, the veil and the groom. She had wanted to pick something like her friend had worn on her wedding, but her father insisted that she should wear what "normal" girls would wear on the most important birthday of their lives. She still wanted to wear something out of the ordinary, but since this would be something that she wanted her dad to remember, she decided to listen to him for once, and choose the dress that he liked most and looked beautiful on her. 

Now here she was... standing at the entrance of the temple, smiling and receiving gifts from friends and family members. Nothing could ruin this day. Today she would gain her spiritual powers after the ceremony was over.

She had a soft smile on her face, and her expression didn't change when she saw Kotaru-kun come in. Neither when Narugami-kun came in either, well, maybe it did change a little bit (he was still wearing the same green uniform that he wears for school, but it went unnoticed by him. Her expression brightened when she saw Loki-kun along with Yamino-san and Fenrir. However, he face fell to utter shock when she saw someone she hadn't expected to come, come up the stairs.

"Daidouji-san! You look lovely today," Spica said as she approached Mayura.

"T- Thank you Angrboda-san," Mayura tripped over her words.

"I was surprised to hear that you were having your 17th birthday today, and I was wondering why you didn't invite me," Spica said with a malicious look on her face.

"Ah, sorry about that, I didn't think that you were the type to go to parties," Mayura laughed nervously, "Well, why don't you go join the others?"

"Sure," but before she completely retreated from Mayura's presence she whispered something in her ear.

"W- What was that?" Mayura turned around to stare at Spica's retreating back.

Loki didn't like how Spica had stopped before leaving Mayura and whispered something in her ear, he knew it wasn't something good. Loki now will have to keep an eye on Mayura at all times. Thankfully Narugami was next to him.

"Narukami, I want you to do me a favor," Loki said with a serious look on his face.

"What is it?," Narugami asked even though, for the first time, he knew what Loki wanted him to do.

Narugami was to keep an eye on Spica, while Loki made sure to be with Mayura at all times. Mayura would not be alone for a second, and if there was somewhere he couldn't follow her in, then he would get help from the Norn Sisters. He wanted Mayura to have the best birthday party ever, and nothing or nobody, would ruin this day.

* * *

However, Spica had another plan in mind, that didn't technically have to do with taking Mayura away from Loki. Ah, she knew Loki so well, she had known that he had sent Thor to watch her for any suspicious movements, but it was too late, she had already set the trap, and if Daidouji was the type of person she thought she was, then she will fall straight into her trap. "Umm, Loki, I wonder what will you do if Daidouji should disappear from this world," Spica said really softly that nobody could hear, not even Thor. Spica smiled for her ingenuity, and silently praised herself for such a well- thought plan. "Loki is mine and nobody else's."

* * *

It was time for the special ceremony that came with Mayura's 17th birthday and she was really excited. The best thing was, that all of her most precious friends were here to celebrate her birthday. _Momma must be really proud of me. _Mayura thought. She was wondering why Loki-kun hadn't left her side ever since Angrboda-san had left her. Angrboda-san had been nice, well, had appeard to be nice. She didn't know for sure if it was a scam, since she hadn't technically talked to her much ever since she entered school. _Ugh! I will not worry about such things of little importance, right now it's time for my ceremony, and I want to have all of my mind clear. _Mayura wanted to get rid of her suspicions, however there was one problem: she couldn't just clear her mind just like that. _What did Angrboda-san whispered to me before leaving? It was as if it had been in another language, I wonder what it was..._

"Mayura-san, are you okay?" Yamino who had been standing next to her, along with Loki and Fenrir asked.

"Uh... Yeah, I was just thinking, not much to worry about," Mayura laughed lightly, she didn't want to worry Yamino-san, or even worse, Loki-kun. For some reason she felt attracted to him, she felt _attached _to him, and the thing is... she didn't want him to worry about her, even though she had done so many times in the past, but that was before Loki had mysteriously disappeared. Now she wanted to spend as much time as she could to make happy memories, just in case he decides to leave again. She wanted to have something special to remember for ever, even if Loki wasn't there. So, she decided that right now, she would just enjoy the time they had together.

"Mayura, could you please step foward so we can begin the ceremony?" Mayura's father said with impatience.

"Oh, yes, sorry Papa," Mayura smiled lightly. _Now I will be able to see the paranormal..._

* * *

_Finally it's time. Her ceremony has begun, and Loki or that mortal will know what hit them, _Spica grinned a cats smile, _Loki will be forever mine, Sygin hasn't come back from wherever she went, and this mortal will now leave Loki-sama's side forever. _Spica's eyes changed color as her spell began to take place.

* * *

_Uh... I don't feel really well, what's this sensation... I feel as if...what was I just thinking? _Mayura had begun to shine, she didn't know what was happening to her. Everyone in the ceremony room didn't know what was happening to her. And then, orbs started to come out of Mayura's body. 

"W-What's going on?!" Mayura's father exclaimed, "this isn't supposed to happen during the ceremony!"

"Loki-tama!" Eechan came floating out of nowhere, "It's Spica, she's the one causing what's happening to Mayura-tan!"

"What did you say Eechan?!" Loki asked surprised, if she had done something suspicious, Narugami would have told him about it. Unless... _damn it! She had done it when she whispered to Mayura on her ear! She had cast a spell on her!_

"Loki-sama, what should we do?" Yamino asked.

"Yamino, go get the Norn Sisters and Narukami, we're going to try to save Mayura," Loki said to his son, "Fenrir, you come with me."

"Yes, Daddy," Fenrir and Loki headed directly to Spica's location.

It didn't take long for both of them to find Spica standing under a cherry tree with a huge grin on her face, "Loki-sama, you came to see me! Oh, that's so wonderful! Oh, and my dear son came to see me too! Well, now that, that mortal won't be able to separate us, you've finally come to your senses!" Spica said as she swirled around in circles.

"Yes, Angrboda, I finally came to my senses. I can't believe I was so blind..." Loki said calmly.

"What are you saying Daddy? Mistery Girl is..." Fenrir was worried, had his mother cast a spell on his father too?

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that, my dear Loki-sama!" Spica beamed with happiness.

"I can't believe I was so blind as to ever had thought of you someone worthy to be with me!" Loki said with anger clearly on his eyes.

"You believe that I am not worthy!" Spica was technically screaming at him.

"You heard me, anyone who believes that I'll be hers forever, especially when I'm not married to her, doesn't have the right to get rid of the other girls because they're just mistresses, one which I can change if I please." Loki couldn't believe he had actually had said such malicious words, but it was the pure truth.

"No one deserves to have you but me!" Spica yelled at him with tears on her eyes. "I love you Loki-sama!"

"You call that love?" Verdandi said coming to stand next to Loki. "Love is a feeling that you have for a really special someone, and love is the most painful feeling that there is."

"Love is what you show when you try to make that special someone happy," Urd said as she went to stand next to Fenrir.

"And love is most importantly, to be willing to give that person to someone else in order to let him be happy, even if it means pain for you," Skuld said stepping from behind the cherry tree.

"The Norn Sisters!" Spica moved away from the tree.

"You were really clever on tricking us," Narugami said coming into view from behind another tree.

"Why did you guys make such a dramatic entrance?" Loki asked not impressed by their way of appearing and speaking on such a dramatic way.

"Oh, Loki-sama didn't like out entrance?" Skuld asked

"I told you Narugami that this was a complete waste of time," Verdandi said while crossing her arms.

"We shouldn't have cooperated with his idea of an entrance in the first place," Urd said with a bored expression.

"What are you talking about, an entrance is the most important thing for a defender of justice!" Naurgami said.

"I just wanted to look cool in front of Loki-sama, but it seems I looked like a fool instead," Skuld sighed.

"Um.. excuse me, but could we get back to our problem with her?" Yamino said wiping his sweat.

"Oh, yeah, right," Narugami said.

"What did you do to Mayura," Loki asked.

"I'm never going to tell you! She's a mortal and she's not worthy to be with you!" Spica exclaimed.

"Mayura is very well as worthy! She might act stupid, and she might be naive, but she's also kind and generous, and she would never act the way you're acting right now, instead she would suffer alone and not tell anyone about her situation," Loki said.

"Ah, like the time she was looking for you because you had 'disappeared'?" Narugami said.

"Yes, of course she told was she was feeling to my other self, who she thought to be a total stranger," Loki pointed out.

"But she's a mortal!" Spica exclaimed.

"And that doesn't make her the least unworthy, " Loki said.

"Now, tell us what you did to Mayura-san," Verdandi asked.

"I- I made a spell to make her forget everything once an important event happened to her," Spica collapsed to the ground and tears began to flow down her face, " I just wanted to have Loki-sama all for myself! Why did Sygin and that mortal girl had to interfere!"

"Angrboda, Mayura will forget everything?" Loki asked in shock.

"Yes, well, technically her memory fragments will be spread through different places," Spica said softly. "She will not be able to remember anything without them... and if she looses every memory, her heart will go with them, and if she doesn't have a heart she will..."

Loki didn't stay to hear the rest, he ran to where he had left Mayura with the other guests and saw that Mayura-Papa was carrying his unconscious daughter.

"Detective, something horrible has happened to Mayura, she's getting cold," Mayura-Papa said.

"No way..." Loki whispered in disbelief.

* * *

_** So what do you think? I based this chapter on Tsubasa Chronicles, which is really good by the way. I thought that I should make Mayura loose her memories so she and Loki could get closer... You'll see what I mean when I write the next chapter.**_

_**So wait for the next one!**_

_**P.S. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Again, sorry I didn't post earlier. **_


	5. Fragments, Dear Memories, and Love

Loki looked at the now unconscious Mayura. Every hour that passed without her memories and without her heart made her body even colder. Talking to Angrboda didn't help either because she wouldn't give any other information about Mayura's lost memories. She only said that Mayura's memories were scattered around this world, but that she didn't know where they went.

"Loki, we can't just here and sit while we see Daidouji-san disappear in our very eyes!" Narugami wanted to bring Loki back from his despair, "Angrboda said that if we find at least one of her memory fragments, that will prevent her from slipping away from us!"

"You're right Narukami," Loki said while laying Mayura down on her bed. Everyone that had come to celebrate Mayura's birthday had left for obvious reasons, and the only ones in her room were the Norn Sisters, Mayura- Papa, Narugami, Loki, Fenrir, and Yamino. Frey had come moments after the incident to find his lovely "Yamamoto Nadeisco" in the brink of death. Freya had showed up after her brother and both agreed to keep a close eye on Angrboda, since none of them wanted her to cause any more trouble. "Now, I want the Norn Sisters to keep an eye on Mayura's condition for me. Narukami, Fenrir, and Yamino will come with me," Loki said as he stood up.

"Loki-sama, please take this with you," Verdandi said while handing to him what seemed to be a small mirror, "this way we will be able to communicate and tell you if Mayura's condition changes," she explained.

"Take care Loki-sama..." Skuld said, she looked however, as if she wanted to say something else, but even though Loki waited for her to continue she didn't say anything else.

"No hurry and recover Mayura-san's memories before time runs out," Urd said from behind both of her sisters.

"Yes... I'll be back soon Mayura, just wait for me," Loki looked at Mayura with sorrow.

And that's how a new chapter on Loki's adventures began...

* * *

Loki had told everyone in his group to separate in order to augment their chances on finding a fragment of Mayura's memories, the problem however was, what did her memories look like? He knew that what had come out of Mayura's body were orbs, but could they have possibly changed shape after that? Loki was frustrated.

"Verdandi, how's Mayura doing?" Loki asked through the mirror.

"She's still the same Loki-sama, but please hurry up with the fragment," Verdandi replied.

"Understood," Loki closed the mirror and looked around for any sings of a fragment. What do Mayura's fragments look like? Where could they be? He was about to give up searching on the area he had chosen to search when a sudden pinkish light started to shine. What's that light? it's coming from...

* * *

Just as he had guessed. The pinkish light was coming from his house, and it was shining from the room that was his study. Why is it coming from there? Without any hesitation he entered his house and ran straight to his study. When he opened the door, he saw what seemed to be like a vision.

There stood the figure of Mayura crouching down to the hight of a little kid, "But you're just a kid," he heard the illusion of Mayura say. This was certainly one of her memories, and it was one of his memories too, since this was when they had first met. Then the illusion was gone, and on the floor where on that first occasion and where Mayura's illusion had been standing, was a tiny shard of a pink fragment of something. Could this be a fragment of Mayura's memories? The fragment was really small, but the memory had been small too, meaning that the bigger fragments would hold bigger memories.

Loki safely put the shard on his pants pocket and went to back to Mayura's home. Please let this be a fragment. "Verdandi, I'm on my way, how's Mayura doing?" he asked.

"Loki-sama, Mayura-san just turned a little bit colder, please hurry up," Verdandi said, and Loki could clearly see that Mayura had turned another shade of pale.

"I'm almost there," he said and closed the mirror.

* * *

By the time he reached Mayura's room at the temple he was panting. He quickly walked to where Mayura was laying in deep slumber. The shard that he had picked up seemed to be reacting to Mayura's nearness, and when he took it out of his pocket, it quickly moved to Mayura and entered her body where her heart was supposed to be.

"Mayura-san seems to have gained a little bit of color," Urd said.

"And her body is a bit warmer now," Verdandi said after touching her skin.

"Good job Loki-sama in finding a fragment!" Skuld said really pleased.

"I still have to look for the others, this is just a tiny piece of memory," Loki said still sorrowful.

"Don't worry Loki-sama, we will help you find the rest of her memories, you don't have to worry about it alone," Verdandi said, and for the first time in all of these dreadful hours, Loki smiled.

* * *

Yeah, short, but at least I came up with something right? I'm still planning on how to do some scenes that should come after this, so please be patient with me. - 


	6. Awakening, Sorrow, and a New Start

It was now the next morning when Mayura finally woke up. "W-Where am I? Wait, who am I?" she asked herself. She tried to get up from her bed, but there was someone hugging her. She looked down to find a little boy sleeping soundlessly on a chair that had been placed right next to the bed. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't remember his name, she could only remember saying to him, "but you're just a boy," that was all she could remember. She couldn't remember what her name was, she couldn't remember her parents, she couldn't remember her friends, she couldn't remember anything! She then started to panic. _What happened to me?!_

Then, suddenly the little boy started to move, and he slowly opened his eyes. When the boy fully opened his eyes, they suddenly became wide. "Mayura! You're awake! How do you feel? Do you feel better? Do you want me to bring you something to eat? I'll tell Yamino-kun to prepare something for you..."

"Wait...my name is Mayura?" Mayura was glad that someone knew who she was.

"Yes, you're Mayura... you're Mayura Daidouji, due to certain circumstances you lost your memory, but I promise to bring you back your memories," Loki said with a hint of sorrow since he was suddenly remembered of what had caused her to forget her memories in the first place. _I guess I shouldn't have stayed here after all, I should have gone back to the world of the gods. If I had gone, Mayura wouldn't be suffering right now._

"I'm Mayura Daidouji..." Mayura tried to see if the name had some sort of familiarity, but as much as she tried to remember she couldn't find anything in her memory. _It's like all of my memories have scattered around the world _(Oh, she didn't have any idea how true her metaphor was...)_, and the only one that I have is the brief one with that boy... _Mayura looked at the boy that was standing next to her bed, she saw worry and sorrow on his face. She wanted to comfort him for some reason. _Why do I feel so close to him?_ She then finally said, "Thank you for worrying about me, even though I can't remember your name right now..."

"Don't worry about it Mayura, you just have to concentrate on getting better," Loki gave her a weak smile, "now you're not allowed to stand up since your body must still be weak, I'll go fetch your dad and Yamino-san so they can see you and be relieved that you're awake," with that he slowly slid Mayura's door open and then slid it back closed.

_For some reason, he acts like an adult that is trapped in the body of a ten year old..._ Mayura thought.

* * *

The whole day was a blur to Mayura... first her father had rushed in and told her how worried he was that she wouldn't be able to wake up (she was confused on why wouldn't she be able to wake up ever again...had she been in the brink of death?), then a tall green haired, kind-looking man had come in a brought her "breakfast" (it was already past noon when she had woken up), he had introduced himself as Yamino, and that his master, Loki-sama, which he explained, was the boy who had been with her all through the night and to the wee hours of the morning (she smiled at that... wait why would she smile?). 

Later in the day, a guy who went to her school named Narugami came to visit her, not moments after his arrival, came another guy name Kotaru. They both seemed to be worried about her, and she felt grateful to it. Later she was visited by three sisters: Verdandi, Urd, and Skuld. They talked to her about times they had spent together, and she listened intently to see if she would remember anything, but nothing came back to her. Then came a man named Frey, who kept on rambling something about how his poor "Yamato Nadeisco" had lost all of her memories spent with her, just to be dragged out of the room by his sister who seemed to be called Freya, and even though for her age, she seemed to harass the young Loki-kun.

Even though, she had been visited by many people she couldn't recognize any of them, which made her a bit depressed, but what encouraged her, was that she could a least remember an encounter with the young boy.

* * *

Loki watched as a very tired Mayura drifted back to sleep. He had felt her sadness and confusion all through the day, and that pained him. It pained him how she couldn't remember all the events they had gone through and it pained him that he couldn't bring her memories much faster. Loki had made Fenrir and Ecchan stay outside Mayura's room, since she was now 17, she could probably see them and hear them, he didn't her to panic like she had done this morning when she couldn't remember her name. She just wasn't prepared to face Shinigamis or talking pups. 

Loki stepped out of the room and looked at his older son and at Ecchan, "I want you two to keep an eye on Mayura, while Yamino-kun and Narukami go out again tonight to look for some of Mayura's memory fragments." Loki was tired, he hadn't sleep that well last night because he had been worrying over Mayura, but just because he was a bit tired it didn't mean he would leave Mayura how she was right now. No, he would bring back his "Fushigi Myster" girl even if it cost him all of his vital energy.

"But Daddy... Shouldn't you stay with Mystery Girl, since you're also tired?" Fenrir asked worried for his father's well-being.

"No, I have to look for Mayura's memories, this is no time to waste, she needs me right now," Loki replied.

"Loki-tama, Fenrir is right you should rest, we'll help Narukami-tan and Yamino-tan look for her memories," Ecchan pleaded Fenrir's case, "plus if Mayura-tan were to wake up and find me hovering over her or Fenrir talking she would freak out."

Loki lead out a really long and tired sight, "Fine, I'll stay by her side, but you two better bring back a fragment tonight," Loki said and re-entered Mayura's room where she slumbered.

Fenrir and Ecchan both smiled in victory. Loki would spend the night alone with Mayura, and they will make sure to bring back a huge memory fragment for him.

* * *

Even though Loki had left Fenrir and Ecchan go help Yamino and Narugami, he didn't feel at ease. He wanted to help on bringing Mayura's memories back, but he _had_ said that he would stay with her and he just could go out and leave her alone, so far, he was the only one that she slightly recognized. What if she woke up and she panicked all over again? There wouldn't be anyone there to comfort her. There was nothing else he could do, he would just have to stay by her side tonight (not that he minded...)

* * *

Later that night Loki woke up to a light that was hitting him on the face. He slowly opened his eyes. What he saw was a vision of Mayura, Yamino, Mayura-Papa, and himself... they were sitting at the table "listening" carefully to Mayura-Papa's scolding on how his daughter had been obsessed with detectives, the supernatural, and the occult and how she should stop those things since she was now a high school girl. Loki recognized this as the time that he found out about Mayura's past of when she had been six. This vision had been longer than the previous one, when the vision was over, a memory fragment the size of a pearl appeard and Loki grabbed it and took it to Mayura's sleeping form, which entered her body quickly. 

After the fragment entered her body, Loki wondered something: _This is the second one that I've found, and how come it wasn't here when I fell asleep? And how come I didn't notice it during the day?_ However when he was about to analyze all of this, Mayura began to stirr. Loki was immediately by her side so she wouldn't panic because she was alone.

She woke up and the first thing she saw was Loki's face hovering over hers, She gave him a smile, and he smiled back and sat back on his chair. It seemed that he was staying once again by her side. "Hey, Loki-kun, I just remembered something," she said happily.

"Oh? What did you remember Mayura?" Loki asked pretending not to know already.

"I remembered that we once were scolded by Papa because I was came back home late, since I was with you looking for mysteries. I apparently had twisted my ankle, I promised to get you a pizza if you told Papa what a great assistant I was to you... Loki-kun I can't believe that you're a detective, you're just a little boy..."

"Just because I'm a little boy, it doesn't mean that my abilities aren't on the top," Loki replied while smiling... this was just like when they had first met.

"Umm... I think I would like to go with you on some of your investigations," Mayura said while lying back down on her bed.

"Ah... and I was starting to think that I would be finally free of my assistant," Loki said playfully.

"Hey!" Mayura threw him one of her pillows.

Loki laughed, "I was just joking Mayura," he said while grinning widely. He went to sit back to the chair next to her bed.

"Hey, Loki-kun, why don't you sleep in here with me?" Mayura asked.

"Eh?" Loki was really surprised.

"Yeah, I mean isn't it uncomfortable to be sleeping on a chair?" Mayura asked.

"W-Well, it is a bit uncomfortable, but I don't think it is proper for me to lay next to you," Loki was grateful that it was dark in her room since he felt his face warm and he was sure that he was blushing (wait, he was blushing? He never blushed!).

"Nonsense, come right here Loki-kun," Mayura really obviously thought that he was really a boy, since she moved and made space for him, while she tapped the new space motioning him to sleep next to her. She was oblivious to how her actions affected him. She was oblivious of the fact that he was a man in the form of a boy.

_What should I do? _He asked himself.

_Just lie next to her, she doesn't know you're a fully grown man, so just enjoy it while you can..._ A voice inside his head said.

_Great, now I have a voice inside my head that is telling me my temptation and what it thinks that I should do..._ Loki sighed.

_Hey! You should just accept the fact that you want to lay down with her!_ The voice said.

"Loki-kun? Come on, hurry up!" Mayura said.

_Fine! I'll sleep next to her! _Loki replied to his inner voice. He once again let out a sight, "Fine, I'm coming Mayura."

Once they were laying on the bed, Mayura hugged him, which made him stiffen. However, he eventually relaxed and drifted to sleep himself, in the arms of his loved one.

* * *

Hours later, Yamino quietly entered with Fenrir, Ecchan, and Narugami following behind. The sight that they saw would have sent Mayura's father into a coma. There in one bed laid Loki and Mayura and they were both hugging each other. Yamino was almost sure that his father had turned into a little kid since he looked like one (well, not only for his appearance, mind you), Loki looked so peaceful wrapped around the arms of Mayura.

"I think we should leave them alone," Yamino whispered.

"Wait," Narugami said while looking in his pockets, "I want to take a picture of this... it would be something with which I could blackmail Loki, since he already made me wear a dress once."

Yamino, Fenrir, and Ecchan sweat-dropped. _Loki-sama would probably kill Narugami-san for taking such picture..._ Yamino thought.

Finally after searching for his camera, Narugami found it, "Here it is!" He exclaimed loudly, then he suddenly shut his mouth since he had forgotten that Loki and Mayura were both asleep.

_That idiot is lucky that Daddy sleeps so soundly, and that apparently so does the Mystery Girl..._ Fenrir thought with his sweat-drop growing bigger.

"Now... One... Two... Three!" Narugami took the picture, but unfortunately he forgot to take the flash off, and even if the noise hadn't bothered Loki, apparently the flash did.

The two sons and Ecchan seeing this decided to exit the room before Loki fully opened his eyes. Narugami was frozen to where he had been standing, until his mind started working again and he shouted back for the others, "Hey! Don't leave me behind!" he shouted.

"Uh... Narukami-kun what are you doing here? You're making a lot of noise..." Loki subbed his sleepy eyes, "You might wake up Mayura."

"I-I'm s-sorry L-Loki," Narugami stammered, "I-I'll just come a-another t-time," Narugami slowly backed to the door that was open as he hid his hand behind his back.

_Narukami-kun is acting strange... wait what is he hiding behind his back?_ "Narukami-kun what are you hiding behind your back?"

"It's nothing Loki," Narugami said quickly, maybe too quickly.

"Mmmm? Are you sure?" Loki asked. "Then may I ask you how old would Mayura be if we subtracted seven of her years?"

Narugami took both of his hands to subtract and when he noticed that he had fallen into Loki's trick he panicked.

"Narukami-kun, why where you hiding a camera behind your back?" Loki asked, "Wait, a light woke me up from my dreams..."

Narugami knew what was going to come so he decided to run before Loki had a time to react, "Sorry Loki, I have to go to school!" Narugami yelled from the hallway.

"NARUKAMI!!!!!!!!" Loki shouted.

Yamino, Fenrir, and Ecchan heard Loki's shout from the kitchen, and knew that as soon as Narugami showed his head to Loki, he would cut it. They guessed that meant that Narugami wouldn't enter Mayura's house for a while...

* * *

_**Well, I hope you liked this chapter... This is also how I'm going to apologize for not updating after umm... some three months or more? I've been with writers block for a long while and trying to find some inspiration through the works of many anime artists. My apologies -- bows **_

_**I'll try not to get writers block for the next chapter, so if you have any ideas for it, please let me know and I'll give them a thought...**_

_**Again sorry for being so late. **_

* * *


End file.
